


Ray Vecchio, Private Eye

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Detective Noir, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ray on the mean streets of Chicago - a detective noir AU.





	Ray Vecchio, Private Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Ray Vecchio day celebration, 2019.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/483f/2vw3wwan3wvup6zzg.jpg)


End file.
